Ice Cream Parlour Date
by HatterSaz
Summary: Oikawa takes his adorable boyfriend to the new ice cream parlour.


Oikawa stood patiently in the queue, order already decided for when they reach the till. He had a content smile on his face as he looked around the store. A new ice cream parlour had opened up, and he was stoked to try it out. Especially since he had managed to bring the adorable boy he was crushing on with him. Though, they are technically dating now, since this is a date.

Speaking of, Oikawa turned to his side to look at his adorable _boyfriend_. Oh how much he loves that word. Using that word for this boy made his whole world shine. That or the lights are really bright in here. But, he doesn't think so, since they're turned off.

Looking down to the boy beside him, he couldn't help but smile. The other was clearly nervous, judging by the way he's avoiding all gazes turned to him. That sight making him even cuter to Oikawa. Though, he knows how much the other dislikes being called both adorable and cute, so he doesn't say the words out loud. Unless he's being _ridiculously_ cute or adorable. Then he'll coo like there's no tomorrow.

The line moves up and Oikawa follows. He takes another look at the menu, finalising his decision, before turning to his date.

"Do you know what you want Ken-Chan?"

The dyed blonde nodded, gazing up from his phone to look into Oikawa's eyes. Immediately regretting it as he flushes bright red and refocuses on his phone. Understanding his need for digital devices as a comforter of sorts, Oikawa gave the pseudo blonde the option to bring a console. However, the blonde had said he wanted to try and stay off the games on their date, completely destroying Oikawa's heart with an arrow, and opted to just text a friend occasionally instead when it became too much.

"Mint and chocolate chip."

Oikawa nodded, huffing in fondness. The boy was still bright red when they made it to the counter. Oikawa placed their orders, and the girl set to it. The brunette behind the counter obviously flirting over her shoulder as she scooped up the dairy treats. Not that Oikawa was paying attention. When she started, he simply 'conveniently' turned to ask Kenma who he was texting.

"Shoyo."

Shoyo? Who was that? Oikawa worked his brain for an answer and came up short. Short ginger to be precise. He blinked a few times as it registered, then he was grinning something fierce.

"I bet that's a cute friendship. Hyper little crow bouncing around while you play games."

Kenma blushed a little, kind of agreeing with Oikawa. Even if he would never say it, he did find the younger boy kind of cute. But, more in a brotherly way than anything else. And he doesn't care that he loves playing games more than volleyball. Hell, he enjoys it! Shoyo really is a great friend.

As the girl set the ice cream on the counter, Kenma pocketed his phone and grabbed both, sending a minute glare to the girl.

"Taken."

He simply stated before walking away, a very amused Oikawa behind him. The girl watched him for a moment, jaw slack in shock, before going back to serving customers. Occasionally watching the two as she worked. What had that meant?

Kenma chose a window seat, plopping the ice cream down on the provided table before sliding into the seats. Oikawa slid in opposite him, and watched as Kenma put his phone on the table before beginning to eat.

"So, you noticed Worker-Chan flirting with me too?"

Kenma blushed, spoonful of ice cream sticking out of his mouth as he distractedly grabbed his phone. This forced a chuckle to escape Oikawa, before the elder places a hand on his heart.

"Ah, my knight! Protecting me from seductresses and demons! My romance level has increased."

He winked at the pseudo blonde, the other staring at him in mild shock. He was hoping that gaming reference would work. Turns out to be a great success. Oikawa's charm has increased~.

Kenma mumbled something around his spoon, Oikawa not managing to catch.

"What?"

Kenma lowered his head just as his phone vibrated. Oikawa pouted a little, expecting Kenma to just brush the comment to the wind and continue eating and texting instead. Then, Kenma pulls his spoon out of his mouth, and sets it in his ice cream.

"I said, we'd be mages, not knights. We're supports for the knights, so we'd be mages."

Then, the spoon was full again and reentering his mouth. Oikawa blinked, a little shocked at the revelation. Then, when he thought back to one of the only games he's ever played, he figured that it made sense. Though, he's pretty sure Iwa-Chan would call him the 'Demon King' or something mean like that. He was so cruel to him...

"Hm? That does make more sense with our roles..."

Then, he sat proud in his chair, chest puffing out just a little bit.

"But I would be the knight that saves you any day Ken-Chan!"

Kenma blushes yet again, adding to the lovely still frames in Oikawa's mind. Seriously, how could he _not_ be cute? That entire notion was as preposterous as this being the only planet with living organisms. Utterly preposterous.

With a smile on his face, Oikawa started his ice cream too. The boys striking up conversations here and there when they wanted to. But, both were fine in the silence. It was comfortable, and gave Oikawa time to watch Kenma. Even if he was slightly jealous of Chibi-Chan for being able to text Kenma. Does he have to stop calling the ginger that now?

* * *

As the portions neared completion, Oikawa noticed something on Kenma's face. He chuckled a little, realising that Kenma probably hadn't noticed yet. Then, an idea struck. He only hopes that this doesn't push the pseudo blonde away...

Very carefully, yet extremely smoothly, because Oikawa is a smooth operator no matter what Iwa-Chan says, he lifts his hand to the napkin on the table. Kenma hasn't noticed, and continues texting Hina-Chan. As his fingers brush the material, he grips it and adjusts it in his hand so he is in prime position to wipe.

"Ken-Chan?"

The boy looks up, curious as to what Oikawa wants. Then, without warning, Oikawa is wiping his cheek free of sticky ice cream residue. Golden eyes widen in surprise, his mouth dropping a little as well. Oikawa smiled at him, brown eyes soft as he made sure he got all of the ice cream off. When he's done, he lowers the napkin, and goes back to eating.

Kenma sits frozen for several moments. His eyes fixed on Oikawa as his cheeks flush. Slowly, his hand raises to the spot Oikawa cleaned, feeling the lingering warmth. Inside his chest, his heart is beating like a DK Country drum. For the rest of their time in the parlour, Kenma can't steady his beating heart, or lose the red tint to his cheeks.

* * *

As the two leave the store, the brunette calls after Oikawa again. She jogs to catch them, before starting to flirt again. Oikawa's gaze flicks to Kenma, judging his reaction. It's interesting, to say the least. In his mind, Oikawa compares him to an angry cat. In reality, he looks nothing more than mildly displeased. Which is why his next move shocks not just the girl, but Oikawa too. Probably Kenma as well when he registers what he's just done.

A small, calloused hand grips Oikawa's and tugs, coaxing him into looking Kenma's direction. Then, the younger teen is giving his own version of puppy dog eyes. At the adorable sight, Oikawa blushes lightly and thanks the Gods from his mindscape.

"Can we go watch a movie now Tooru?"

Oikawa's nodding before he can truly process what has happened. The girl stands frozen in place, looking shocked and confused. Kenma doesn't care though, as he drags Oikawa in the direction of the cinema. If he remembers correctly, there's an alien movie coming out today.

"Ken-Chan, did you just-"

"You're taken."

Kenma interrupted with, startling Oikawa again. The brunette watched as something akin to a pout played at Kenma's lips. Then, he's chuckling again and happily walking hand in hand with Kenma.

"I am Ken-Chan. As are you."

He says, placing a gentle kiss to Kenma's cheek. The pseudo blonde turns a lovely shade of pink, before searching his pocket, a little clumsily, for his phone. When he finds it, he pulls it out and immediately texts Shoyo, asking the other what his next move is. Shoyo's reply is simple, and he Kenma smiles in agreement.

 _Shoyo: Just enjoy yourself! \\(^o^)/_


End file.
